


Vent fic dont read

by Allythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Don't Read This, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe
Summary: strong enough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vent fic dont read

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont read this. Basically i had a horrible start to 2021 and this is just me venting. Please don't read its nothing good

Shirabu laid in bed, staring at the celling. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care either.

His phone buzzed, and then rang before going to voicemail.

It was obvious who was calling him, he felt a twinge of guilt for ignoring the calls but he couldn't answer them.

He wasn't strong enough, he wanted it to end.

_You could end it. Just go to the bathroom and-_

But he was never strong enough.

So he just lay in bed, letting his thoughts plague him.

He probably should have taken his medication today but he didn't want to get up _its not like it would help anyways._

_why don't they understand_

His body felt heavy and empty, he felt like he was going to puke.

He felt a prick in his eyes and they started to water.

but there would never be tears, he stopped crying long ago.

He needs to stop denying it and get help, _they wouldn't help, they would just give him more pills._

_i just want it to stop. I don't care how it ends i just want it to go away._

It was the same thing everyday and he was _tired_.

get up, lay in bed, forget to eat, go downstairs and eat a small snack, go back to bed, ignore his phone.

He wished the lock on his door actually worked.

He wanted to stay in bed and fade into the matress, disappear, leave, never come back.

But his wishes were unnoticed and he stayed.


End file.
